None
The invention relates generally to fuel dispensing systems and, more specifically, to a swivel which is incorporated into a fuel dispensing hose including a fuel dispensing nozzle to allow freedom of rotation or articulation of a fuel dispensing nozzle in more than one plane without twisting or binding of the hose when a user is aligning the fuel dispensing nozzle with the fillpipe of a vehicle, for example.
Fuel dispensing systems are known to the art. For example, the A0360 Hose Swivel (Emco Wheaton Retail Corporation, Wilson, N.C.); The OPW 25 and OPW 36S (OPW Fueling Components, Cincinnati, Ohio) are examples of hose swivels used in fuel dispensing system hoses. Generally, these representative styles of hose end swivels are designed for use with the nozzle inlet, i.e. at the juncture of the fuel dispensing hose and the nozzle. The prior art nozzles usually allow one plane of swiveling rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,547, owned by the common assignee of the instant invention provides for a multi-plane swivel connector. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,612, also owned by the common assignee, which does not disclose the functional elements of the illustrated swivel connector, shows a novel ornamental design of a swivel connector for a hose which can be employed in the hose of a fuel dispensing system.
Although the prior art hose swivels worked well in limited applications, they suffered from some drawbacks. For example, the prior art swivel provided in the ""547 patent includes fluorocarbon and fluorosilicone O-rings for sealing and for the facilitation of rotation. However, the swivel becomes difficult to rotate under higher fuel pressures, such as 30 psi to 50 psi, which commonly are used today. Also, some competitive prior art swivels are not adapted for use in vapor recovery fuel dispensing systems that include vapor recovery lines or channels in the fuel dispensing hose.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to have a swivel for use in a fuel dispensing system fuel dispensing hose that can accommodate a vapor recovery channel that does not rely on the sealing O-rings to facilitate rotation and that maintains its ability to rotate freely even at higher fuel pressures, such as 30 psi to 50 psi or more.
It is among the general objects of the invention to provide a swivel for use in a fuel dispensing system that maintains its ability to rotate at higher fuel pressures.
Another object of the invention to provide a swivel for use in a fuel dispensing system that employs ball bearings at its junctures to facilitate rotation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a swivel for use in a fuel dispensing system that is double sealed about the points of rotation to prevent leakage of fuel or accumulation of debris.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a swivel that can be adapted for use in any fuel dispensing system hose including a hose with a vapor recovery channel or hoses of various external or internal diameters.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a swivel that is impervious to any deleterious effect of hydrocarbon fuels.
Yet an other object of the present invention is to provide such a swivel that is economical and relatively simple to manufacture and assemble, which can be retrofitted to existing fuel dispensing hoses, and is well suited for its intended purposes.
In accordance with the invention, generally stated, a ball bearing swivel connectable between the output end of a fuel dispensing hose and the input end of a fuel dispensing nozzle to allow multi-plane rotation of the nozzle for alignment of the nozzle with the fuel filltube of a vehicle is provided. The swivel includes three segments, a nozzle fitting, a midsection, and a hose fitting. The nozzle fitting and the hose fitting are joined to the midsection by ball bearing races which allow each segment to rotate 360xc2x0 relative to the adjacent segment. The ball bearing races are positioned between a first and second O-ring seal forming a double seal to prevent dust or dirt accumulation and fuel leakage. The ball bearing races allow rotation of the swivel under increased fluid pressure conditions.